Une rencontre qui change tout
by saya59410
Summary: Sacha après une dispute avec Régis ne se rend plus compte de ce qu'il fait. Mais un geste fait avec plein de rage l'amène à rencontrer une personne qui changera sa vie et l'amènera sur le chemin de la grandeur. HISTOIRE ADOPTEE, de base celle de Draynuy !
1. Chapter 1

Fiction à un seul chapitre adoptée, à l'origine son créateur est Draynuy et il a gentiment accepté que j'adopte sa fiction. Merci Draynuy, j'espère que la reformulation de ta fiction te plaira même si je ne change pas grand-chose et que je corrige les quelques fautes que j'ai trouvé. N'hésitez pas à me signaler si vous en trouvez d'autres. Je vous remercie !

Commençons par les avertissements :

1 je ne possède pas Pokémon, sous aucune forme que ce soit.

2 Cette fic a à la base des noms anglais, désolée Dray mais je vais utiliser les français : Sacha pour Ash et Anabel pour Lila.

Résumé : Sacha après une dispute avec Régis ne se rend plus compte de ce qu'il fait. Mais un geste fait avec plein de rage l'amène à rencontrer une personne qui changera sa vie et l'amènera sur le chemin de la grandeur. HISTOIRE ADOPTEE, de base celle de Draynuy !

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre qui change tout.

Par une belle journée d'été, sur la route joignant le Bourg-Palette à Jadielle, un jeune garçon entre huit et neuf ans rentrait chez lui en rageant, grommelant dans son inexistante barbe. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais, de beaux yeux ambre foncé et des marques en forme d'éclairs sur les joues, ses vêtements simples se composaient de basket, d'un jean et d'un T-shirt noir accompagnés d'une veste bleue et d'une casquette rouge.

\- Stupide Régis ! Toujours à se pavaner et se la jouer, à étaler ses connaissances avec ce petit air arrogant, son ton condescendant et ses mots compliqués ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je n'arrive pas à retenir ce que je lis ?! ça ne prouve rien du tout ! Je suis sûr que je serais un aussi bon dresseur que lui, non je serais meilleur que lui ! De plus j'aime autant les Pokémons que lui ! Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « Un match nul avec toi ne vaut pas mieux qu'une défaite ! » Je vais lui prouver moi, AAAHH !

Et sur cette dernière exclamation le jeune garçon lançât au loin une pierre ronde qu'il avait préalablement ramassée, elle vola un certain temps avant d'être rattrapée par la gravité et de s'écraser dans un fourré en bas de la pente longeant la route. A peine la pierre eut-elle disparue qu'une exclamation de souffrance et des pleures retentirent du buisson. Affolé le jeune garçon se précipita vers les fourrés et les écarta pour voir qui ou ce qu'il avait blessé sans le vouloir.

S'attendant à voir un Pokémon il fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec une petite fille de son âge, les cheveux violets lui arrivant aux épaules, habillée d'un t-shirt violet, d'un pantalon noir et d'espadrille blanche avec de nombreuses larmes ruisselant depuis de jolis yeux lavande.

\- AH ! Pardon, pardon, pardon, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé ! Je ne t'avais pas vue…Euh… je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Euh… je ne pouvais pas le savoir mais ça n'excuse rien, je n'aurais pas dû lancer cette pierre ! Je suis désolé, pardon ! Tu vas bien ?! Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?! Tu n'es pas blessée au moins, bafouilla t'il tout en passant une main à l'endroit probable de la bosse. Mais tu saigne ! Pardon, pardon, pardon, je suis désolé ! Viens, on va soigner ça, j'ai vu une rivière pas loin, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas trop grave.

Sur ces mots le petit garçon attrapa la petite fille par la main et la conduisit gentiment vers la rivière proche, tout en la consolant tant bien que mal. Arrivé à la rivière il assit la jeune fille, pris son mouchoir pour le tremper dans l'eau fraîche et le passer sur la bosse de la petite fille qui peu à peu se calmait. Quelques minutes plus tard la petite fille était enfin totalement calme et les deux enfants commencèrent à discuter.

\- Encore une fois je suis désolé, s'excusa une dernière fois le brun.

\- Sniff, ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et puis c'est passé ! répondit la petite aux cheveux lavande avec petit sourire. Je m'appelle Anabel, et toi ?

\- Sacha, Sacha Ketchum. Dis pourquoi étais tu dans ce buisson ?

\- Ah, euh, hésita Anabel en évitant le regard de Sacha, disons que c'est un secret. Mais toi pourquoi tu y as lancé ce caillou, demanda t'elle et voyant son regard coupable rajouta rapidement, pas que je te reproche, a vrai dire si j'étais dans ce buisson c'était en parti pour me cacher. J'avais ressenti une grande colère et je pensais que c'était un Pokémon.

\- Ressenti ? Et pourquoi un Pokémon ?

\- Ah, euh oui, j'ai cette capacité, j'arrive à ressentir les émotions mais généralement ce n'est clair qu'avec les Pokémons, j'arrive même à comprendre ce qu'ils veulent dire.

\- C'est vrai, c'est tellement cool !

\- Tu trouve, s'exclama Anabel le rose aux joues, les autres enfants à Jadielle ne me croient pas et ils me trouvent bizarre à discuter avec les Pokémons.

\- Moi je te crois, je t'envie même un peu, répondit Ash la détermination brulant au fond de ses yeux. J'adore les Pokémons et j'adorerais avoir une capacité comme la tienne.

\- Merci Sacha ! Sourit la petite fille.

Sans le savoir Ash rougit et continua.

\- Ah… euh a…alors tu as senti ma colère et tu as pensé que j'étais un Pokémon.

\- Oui, le sentiment était tellement clair et fort que j'ai pensé que c'était un gros Pokémon de mauvaise humeur. A vrais dire c'est la première fois que je ressens clairement les sentiments d'un être humain, tu dois être spécial. Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu étais en colère.

\- Oui, je veux bien. Euh je m'étais simplement disputé avec un a…, une connaissance. C'est un garçon que je connais depuis la maternelle mais il arrive toujours à m'énerver. Il est arrogant, il croit qu'il sait tout, il regarde tout le monde de haut et étale toujours sa connaissance comme s'il était son grand-père en personne. Ce n'est pas juste moi aussi j'aime les Pokémons et je veux aussi en apprendre le plus possible sur eux mais je n'ai pas la chance d'être le petit- fils du plus grand chercheur Pokémon au monde et si c'était le cas je ne m'en vanterais pas tout le temps.

\- Je comprends, enfin je crois, répondit Anabel un peu perplexe, mais tu n'as jamais essayé d'étudié pour lui prouver que toi aussi tu peux être un grand connaisseur ?

\- Si, continua Ash baissant la tête de honte, mais chaque fois que j'essaye de lire un manuel dessus soit je m'endors ou soit j'oublie tout ce que j'ai lu. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à retenir les livres.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, s'exclama la jeune fille sincère.

Ils se fixèrent en silence.

\- Dis, tu veux voir mon secret, dit Anabel après quelque minute de silence en se levant brusquement et en attrapant la main de Sacha.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Anabel l'emmenait vers les fourrés de tout à l'heure, se mettant à quatre pattes, elle l'entraina au cœur du gros buisson de verdure et le laissa découvrir son secret. Là précieusement entreposé sur un nid de paille se trouvaient quatre œufs, deux était brun avec un accordéon beige les cerclant par le milieu, les deux autre étaient jaunes, l'un paille, l'autre or avec les extrémités noires.

\- Oh, des œufs Pokémons, où les as-tu trouvés ?

\- Il y a un an, quand je me suis installé à Jadielle avec mon frère, je me suis lié d'amitié avec une petite colonie de Pikachu et d'Evoli qui habitait dans le coin. Mais il y a une semaine à peu près des braconniers sont arrivés et se sont mis à sauvagement attraper tous les Pokémons, je n'ai rien pu faire, les Pokémons ont tout juste eus le temps de me cacher avec ces quatre œufs. Depuis lors je m'occupe deux en secret, révéla la petite fille les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne pleure pas Anabel. Tu sais quoi, à partir de maintenant je vais t'aider à t'occuper de ses œufs, ce sera notre secret. On les protègera et on les fera éclore, et ils deviendront nos premiers Pokémons et ensuite toi, moi et eux on fera notre voyage Pokémon ensemble et se fera plein d'autre amis Pokémons, et un jour on retrouvera ses braconniers et on vengera tes amis, c'est d'accord ? Affirma Sacha en tendant la main avec tellement de conviction qu'Anabel ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire.

\- C'est d'accord, dit Anabel acceptant la main de son camarade et unissant, sans le savoir, sa destinée à celle du petit garçon.

Le reste de l'après-midi consista pour les deux enfants à apprendre à mieux se connaître et à s'occuper de leur charge. Quelques heures plus tard au moment de partir Anabel demanda l'adresse de Ash lui disant qu'elle avait peut-être une solution à son problème d'apprentissage et qu'il verrait le demain ou le jour d'après. Le lendemain Anabel se trouvait devant la maison de Ash accompagné d'un homme brun, un peu rondouillard, coiffé de lunette de soleil teinté et habillé d'une chemise hawaïenne bleu, d'un short beige et de basket assorti. A l'intérieur de la maison, les deux occupants entendirent subitement quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

\- SACHA, tu veux bien aller ouvrir s'il te plait, je suis occupé, demanda Délia Ketchum occupée à préparer le déjeuner.

\- OUI MAMAN ! Cria Sacha en se précipitant vers la porte et ouvrant cette dernière, le petit garçon se retrouva face à l'homme à la chemise hawaïenne.

\- Salut mon garçon, tu dois être Sacha ! déclara l'homme en tendant la main.

\- Ah… euh, je… Oui c'est moi et vous êtes ? demanda Ash en serrant la main de l'inconnu.

\- Je m'appelle Scott, se présenta l'homme en tirant Anabel devant lui, et cette jeune fille ici présente m'a dit qu'on pourrait s'aider mutuellement, continua Scott ses mains sur les épaules d'Anabel.

Voyant la jeune fille, le visage du garçon s'éclaira un peu.

\- Oh Salut Anabel, ça va depuis hier.

\- Ça va très bien Sacha, sourit Anabel.

\- Sacha, qui est-ce ? S'enquit sa mère.

\- C'est une amie maman.

\- Une Amie… ? S'étonna en arrivant une grande jeune femme aux cheveux châtain roux, avec les mêmes yeux ambre que son fils et habillé d'une chemise rose et d'une jupe bleue. Bonjour Monsieur, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? Sacha laisse entrer nos invités.

Sacha s'écarta rouge d'embarras, laissant passer une Anabel et un Scott tout souriant.

\- Mes hommage madame, je me nomme Scott et je suis un homme d'affaire en Pokémon, et cette jeune fille se prénomme Anabel, est l'amie de votre fils, en affaire avec moi et m'a indiqué que Sacha et moi pourrions éventuellement nous aider mutuellement.

\- Enchanté, appelez-moi Délia, et en quoi mon fils pourrait vous aider ? S'intéressa la jeune femme.

\- D'abord, excusez-moi de vous le demander mais est-ce vrai que votre fils a du mal à retenir ses leçons Pokémon.

\- C'est vrai, soupira Délia mais avec un sourire malicieux devant l'embarra de son fils, malheureusement mon petit Sacha n'arrive à apprendre que par la pratique.

\- C'est là que je peux aider Sacha, je pense, reprit Scott. Voyez-vous, j'ai récemment développé un jeu de simulation reprenant toute les informations basiques sur les Pokémons et la vie de dresseur et je cherche à le faire tester avant de le commercialiser. Alors si votre fils est prêt à me faire des rapports constants sur ce qu'il pense de mon jeu pendant deux, trois mois, je suis prêt à lui laisser une gamme complète de mon jeu afin qu'il puisse s'instruire en s'amusant.

\- C'EST VRAI ?! S'exclama un Sacha tout excité.

\- Oui mon grand, mais je te préviens, ce ne seront que des simulations qui en rien ne remplace l'expérience d'un véritable combat Pokémon avec le besoin d'une véritable stratégie. Par exemple dans ces simulations les Pokémons ne pourront retenir que quatre attaques à la fois, aussi les attaques défensives, bien que présente n'auront pratiquement aucune utilité et le niveau de puissance et d'efficacité a été réduit à son explication la plus basique.

\- Je comprends, et je vous promets que quand j'aurais ma véritable équipe et que je commencerais mon voyage avec Anabel, je ferais attention et ne considérerait ses informations que comme base.

\- Alors C'est réglé, dit Scott avec un grand sourire, Si ta mère est d'accord nous pouvons rentrer en affaire.

Devant le regard plein d'espoir de son fils, Délia ne put que soupirer d'acquiescement.

\- C'est d'accord, après tout si ça peu t'aider mais à condition que tu me présente correctement ta nouvelle petite amie avec qui, si j'ai bien entendu, tu comptes partir dès tes dix ans.

Riant face aux rouges tomates des enfants, elle invita Scott et Anabel à déjeuner et ceux-ci s'empressèrent d'accepter. Pendant tout le repas Scott répondit aux questions de Sacha, et les adultes observèrent avec attention les interactions entre les enfants. _Je pense que mon petit garçon s'est trouvé une amie précieuse qui l'emmènera loin et ne pourra que l'aider, après tout le tempérament calme d'Anabel pourra peut-être calmer le caractère enflammé de Sacha,_ pensa Délia avec une pointe de nostalgie future.

\- Ce garçon est étonnant, je suis sûr qu'il ira très loin, après tout sa confiance, sa détermination et son amour pour les Pokémons exsude tellement et avec une telle force que c'en est presque palpable. Et regardez-le interagir avec Anabel, je ne connais la jeune fille que depuis trois mois mais jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi ouverte et heureuse. Je pensais offrir une place dans mon « Battle Frontier » à Anabel, après tout avec son don elle aurait très vite grimpé les échelons mais je m'en voudrais de briser un duo si prometteur. Peut-être après qu'ils aient participé à plusieurs ligues je leur proposerais à tout deux le challenge et une place, réfléchit Scott.

\- Et bien Délia c'était excellent, je vous remercie de m'avoir invité mais il est temps pour moi de prendre le départ, dit Scott en se levant. Sacha voici pour toi, continua Scott en présentant un appareil ressemblant à un Pokédex et cinq cartouches, ces cinq jeux rassemble toutes les infos connue et publique concernant les cinq principale Ligue Pokémon. Une cartouche par ligue dans laquelle on a sélectionné huit arènes connues et leur conseil des quatre actuelle. Anabel possède les cinq cartouches jumelle aux tiennes comme cela vous pourrez tester le système d'échange. Sur ce je te dis à une prochaine fois.

\- Merci encore Scott et au revoir, salua le petit garçon avant d'attraper la main d'Anabel, tu viens Anabel on va jouer dehors.

Délia en voyant son fils et son amie s'éloigné au loin ne put empêcher un nouveau soupire de s'échapper.

\- Pourquoi ais je l'impression que même si c'est encore innocent je pourrais, dans un avenir proche, appelé Anabel ma belle-fille ?

Durant les mois qui suivirent Anabel devint une invitée régulière des Ketchum, que ce soit pour jouer avec son ami ou même parfois pour étudier un peu avec lui. La fréquentation continue des deux enfants permis à l'un de se calmer peu à peu et à l'autre de s'ouvrir de plus en plus. Un jour, alors que les deux enfants jouaient tranquillement côte à côte, une tempête éclata soudainement et au bout de dix minutes ne semblait qu'empirer.

\- Mon Dieu quel orage, s'exclama Délia, j'espère que la rivière ne va pas déborder.

À ces mots, les deux enfants ne purent qu'échanger un regard terrifier et se précipiter dehors sans que Délia ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

\- SACHA ? ANABEL ? OU ALLEZ VOUS ? REVENEZ C'EST TROP DANGEUREUX DEHORS !

\- DESOLER MAMAN, ON A UN TRUC URGENT A FAIRE DEHORS, ON REVIENT PROMIS, rugit Sacha, déjà au loin.

Les deux enfants arrivèrent rapidement à leur cachette secrète cependant, à peine arrivé Anabel jeta un regard anxieux à Sacha.

\- Sacha, les œufs, ils sont sur le point d'éclore, je le sens et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de les bouger.

Avant que le jeune garçon n'ait eu le temps de répondre une ombre apparue en un éclair derrière lui. La tempête empêchait les enfants de voir clairement mais l'ombre ressemblait à un énorme et fin serpent, avec deux protubérances ressemblant à des cornes partant vers l'arrière de sa tête et un mix entre ailes et nageoires situé approximativement à la jonction de la tête et du corps. Deux yeux d'un intense turquoise observaient les enfants avant que subitement la créature n'ouvre la gueule et ne prépare une attaque.

Sacha, réagit par instinct et se plaça devant Anabel et les œufs en tendant les bras, une lueur bleue lui traversant les yeux.

\- NON ! TU NE BLESSERAS PAS MES AMIS ! hurla-t-il à la créature

Au moment où l'attaque allait atteindre les enfants, la lueur bleue dans les yeux de Ash s'intensifia et une barrière d'énergie bleuâtre devant eux les protégeant de l'attaque. L'attaque passée, le Pokémon inconnu fixa ses yeux turquoise avec ceux toujours luminescent bleu de Sacha. L'échange de regard sembla s'éterniser quand tout à coup la créature inclina la tête et disparu tout aussi subitement qu'elle n'était apparue et avec lui la tempête. Le danger écarter le petit ne put que s'effondrer épuiser aux côtés d'Anabel, un immense sourire lui mangeant le visage.

\- Sacha, c'est incroyable ! Tu as utilisé une barrière Aura ! murmura Anabel choquée.

\- Une quoi ? demanda le noiraud, totalement perdu.

\- Une barrière Aura, répéta la jeune fille et devant l'air toujours aussi perdu de son ami continua, l'Aura est une énergie que tous les Pokémons utilisent pour leurs attaques, certains arrive même à l'utilisé naturellement et dans de rares cas un humain peut aussi y arriver…on les appelle les Gardiens Aura.

\- Et tu veux dire que je suis un Gardien Aura ? mais c'est génial ! Ria Sacha. Maintenant j'ai tout comme toi une capacité qui me rapproche des Pokémons, mais dit-moi comment tu sais tout ça.

\- Avant de venir m'installer à Kanto, j'habitais Sinnoh et mon frère possède un ami qui est Gardien Aura. Qui sait je pourrais peut-être convaincre mon frère de le contacter pour qu'il vienne t'aider ?

\- Tu ferais cela pour moi, s'exclama le jeune Gardien avant d'étreindre Anabel. Anabel tu es la meilleure amie la plus géniale qu'on puisse avoir.

Sur ces mots, les œufs commencèrent à pulser fortement attirant l'attention des enfants, les œufs brillèrent fortement une fois et à leur place se trouvèrent deux Pichu et deux Evoli, un mâle et une femelle pour chaque espèce. Les jeunes Pokémons observèrent les enfants quand les deux Pokémons mâle se dirigèrent vers Sacha, le Pichu de couleur or vint même se poser sur son épaule, et les deux Pokémons femelles approchèrent Anabel, l'Evoli sautant dans ses bras. Les deux enfants se regardèrent surpris puis se sourire et se tournèrent vers le soleil qui se couchait entouré d'un magnifique arc en ciel.

\- Dis Ash, demanda Anabel en s'appuyant sur l'épaule libre du garçon, tu resteras avec moi ?

\- Pour toujours et quoi qu'il arrive, répondit Ash entourant ses épaules de son bras.

Aucuns ne remarquèrent loin au-dessus d'eux, l'énorme Pokémon Oiseau les surveillant d'un œil bienveillant avant de s'en aller laissant dans sa trainée un arc en ciel et une multitude d'étincelle.

Reviews Please ? Puppy Eyes…

Prochain Chapitre : L'école et le Gardien.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Après presque un mois de réflexion, je me suis mise au travail pour vous écrire et publier la suite ! 3 followers ce n'est pas mal, merci

Réponse aux Reviews :

Draynuy : Merci pour ta review et je garde les PM pour tes avis et conseils. J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite, et que tu continueras à écrire.

Guest : merci pour ton com'. Je suis contente que tu me donne un point pour le français ) ! Et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

« Parole mentale Anabel/Pokémon »

 **Description Pokédex**

Chapitre 2 : L'école et Le Gardien.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les enfants et leurs Pokémon ne se rendent compte qu'ils devaient rentrer, ils étaient tous les six trempé, et Délia risquait de devenir folle d'inquiétude. Le chemin se fit en silence, chacun pensant à la façon de présenter les quatre Pokémons, et au moyen de les garder. Sacha et Anabel n'eurent qu'à faire des yeux de Caninos battus pour faire plier la jeune mère, les Pokémons ayant imités leur futur dresseur devaient aussi y être pour quelque chose, ils se séchèrent rapidement avant de prendre un petit gouter bien mérité.

Le repas du soir fut aussi animé que les autres jours et les six amis s'endormirent blottit les uns contre les autres, sous le sourire tendre de la mère de famille. Anabel ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint caresser ses paupières, elle se redressa doucement pour observer son ami qui commençait à ouvrir ses yeux ambrés, ils se sourirent et se levèrent pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec leurs Pokémons. Délia attendit tranquillement qu'ils eurent dévoré leurs parts pour déposer devant chaque enfant deux pokéball, la surprise qu'ils manifestèrent la fit sourire et elle leur indiqua que désormais ils auraient toujours leurs Pokémons avec eux, les deux MERCI retentissant et l'étreinte qu'ils lui donnèrent fut un moment agréable qu'elle garda en mémoire.

Sacha et sa meilleure amie tendirent les balls aux quatre créatures qui les avaient choisis, chacun posant une patte sur l'une d'entre elle et disparaissant dans une lumière carmine alors que les objets s'ouvraient, quelques mouvements de balls et un bruit sonore plus tard, les deux amis étaient devenus officiellement des dresseurs Pokémons. Le lendemain étant un lundi, Sacha alluma sa console et continua de jouer au jeu de la région Kanto, il avait vite appris les types et avançait bien dans la conquête des arènes.

Les deux enfants se donnaient mutuellement des conseils et étaient au niveau de la cinquième arène, ils avaient fait beaucoup d'échanges, notamment les Pokémons qui n'évoluaient que par cette action. Les professeurs avaient accueilli Anabel avec plaisir, quelques camarades avaient tenté de séparer la nouvelle du boulet qu'était selon eux le jeune Ketchum, mais même Régis n'avait pas réussi et s'était pris une remarque de la jeune fille. Elle avait d'ailleurs contacté son frère qui avait parlé de Sacha à son ami Gardien Aura.

Son arrivée était prévue pour dans une petite semaine, Délia ayant préparé une chambre d'ami, et Sacha avait trouvé une clairière calme à deux pas de la maison. Les notes du noiraud avaient commencé à grimper et il s'assagissait progressivement tandis que sa meilleure amie s'ouvrait un peu plus à chaque jour qui passait, elle parlait un peu aux autres enfants mais dédaignait Régis, il était trop snobinard pour elle. Sacha et Anabel faisaient aussi quelques matchs Pokémons avec leurs coéquipiers quand ils en avaient le temps, les victoires étant aléatoires et l'issue allant même sur des matchs nuls.

Les deux enfants passèrent la semaine d'attente dans une ambiance mi impatiente mi studieuse, puisqu'ils avaient les examens de fin d'année dans deux mois. Le jour de l'arrivée du Gardien Aura étant le jour de début des vacances, les deux enfants l'attendait dans le salon en jouant avec leurs cartouches, cependant dès que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit ils furent sur leurs pieds et accueillirent un jeune homme vêtu d'une tenue légèrement médiévale grise et bleu ciel recouverte d'une cape bleue marine, la tête sous un chapeau lui aussi d'un beau bleu marine.

Il était accompagné d'un Pokémon bipède, il ressemble beaucoup à un loup et possède 4 pattes. Ses pattes avant sont noires et ont une petite pointe blanche sur chaque bras qui sont sur le côté supérieur de ses poignets. En outre, il y a une troisième pointe sur sa poitrine. Ce Pokémon a un grand nez et de grandes oreilles. Son torse est velu et jaune, avec un pique au centre et ses cuisses ont une forme similaire à un short bleu.

\- Bonjour, je suis Theodore et voici mon Pokémon Lucario. Tu es Sacha ?

\- Oui Monsieur. Ravi de vous rencontrer, bienvenue à toi aussi Lucario.

Sacha s'effaça de l'entrée pour permettre à son futur professeur de pénétrer dans la maison, il le guida dans le salon et lui offrit un verre de limonade, tendant un grand verre d'eau à Lucario. Gagnant sans le savoir des points dans l'estime de Théodore, pour le Gardien Aura, prendre soin des Pokémons que ce soit les notre ou ceux des inconnus voir même les Pokémons sauvages était un point essentiel. Il questionna les enfants pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé le soir où Sacha avait utilisé son pouvoir de l'Aura, il fut certes impressionné par la puissance qu'il fallait pour faire apparaitre une telle barrière mais il sentait l'impressionnante Aura que le jeune garçon possédait.

Il discuta alors avec la mère de son élève et ils mirent en place les entrainements du jeune garçon, ils feraient des entrainements Aura tous les après-midis, le matin serait pour des combats Pokémons entre Lucario et les Pokémon des deux enfants. Ils avaient deux semaines pour faire des entrainements normaux puis quand l'école reprendrait, Théodore réveillerait Sacha plus tôt pour un entrainement physique avant l'école et ferait l'entrainement Aura dès que le jeune garçon aurait fini ses devoirs.

Ils feraient des combats Pokémons avant le repas du soir, et Anabel continuerais l'entrainement de sa capacité à parler mentalement avec les Pokémon et à ressentir leurs émotions. Elle voulait maitriser ce pouvoir pour être utile lors du départ pour leur voyage initiatique. Le premier entrainement consistait à entrer en méditation pour ressentir l'Aura présente en chaque chose et en chaque être vivant, une fois que cela était acquis, on commençait à essayer de manipuler l'Aura pour la sortir du corps sous forme de scintillement qui enveloppait le corps de l'utilisateur.

La méditation fut difficile pour le jeune garçon, il s'était certes calmé au contact de sa jeune amie mais il restait plein d'énergie et ne pouvait pas tenir en place, Théodore eut donc l'idée de faire participer les deux Pokémons de l'enfant pour installer une sorte de confiance dès le départ. Et cela avait marché puisque Satoshi avait demandé si cette méditation aiderait aussi ses Pokémons avec leurs attaques, la réponse étant positive, les trois « élèves » avait fait le travail sérieusement et dès lors la progression fut fulgurante !

Il fallut une année complète pour que Sacha apprenne à utiliser ses pouvoirs d'Aura Gardien, Anabel avait aussi terminé son entrainement personnel, Théodore devait repartir le jour même et avant le départ, il tendit un œuf de Pokémon à l'enfant d'une dizaine d'année devant lui.

\- Il s'agit d'un œuf que j'ai obtenu d'un couple de Lucario, il donnera surement un Riolu, prends en bien soin Sacha ! Tu rejoins Anabel pour partir en voyage aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, on se rejoins au centre Pokémon de Jadielle et promis Théo, il sera un ami cher comme Pichu et Evoli ! Merci beaucoup de 'avoir enseigné et d'être devenu notre ami Théo !

\- De rien, tu es désormais un Gardien Aura, nous sommes coéquipier, tiens prends ce Pokématos, j'y ai inscrit mon numéro. Appelle-moi si tu as des questions ou un problème d'accord. As-tu demandé au Professeur Chen de te donner un Pokédex ?

\- Oui, il m'en a aussi donné un pour Anabel. Je vais le lui donner quand je l'aurais rejointe.

\- D'accord. Faites attention à vous et donnez-moi de vos nouvelles de temps en temps. Au revoir Sacha.

\- Au Revoir Théo !

Un sac à dos prêt et contenant un œuf Pokémon bien entouré de vêtement plus tard, Satoshi courait avec Evoli, Pichu se trouvant sur son épaule, le long de la route menant à Jadielle quand soudain il se stoppa d'un coup. Il traversa les fourrés et souri en voyant la petite rivière ou plus d'un an plus tôt, Anabel et lui s'était rencontrés, son sourire s'agrandit en voyant un petit Pokémon bleu ressemblant à un petit dragon qui crachait des bulles. Le noiraud pointa son Pokédex vers le Pokémon et écouta attentivement :

 **Minidraco. Pokémon Dragon. Type Dragon. Minidraco mue constamment, renouvelant sans arrêt sa peau. En effet, l'énergie vitale de son corps augmente régulièrement et sa mue lui permet d'éviter d'atteindre des niveaux incontrôlables.**

\- Alors Pichu ? Tu te sens prêt ?

\- Pi Pichu !

\- Ok alors Vas-y lance ton attaque éclair !

Un éclair quitta les joues roses du Pokémon souris de couleur Or, frappant le Minidraco présent dans l'eau qui riposta avec un pistolet à eau, un nouvel éclair sonna le Pokémon dragon et une charge l'envoya voler sur la terre ferme. Quelques instants plus tard, une Ball vint frapper la tête du Pokémon vaincu qui disparut dans l'habituelle lueur rouge carmine, l'objet tomba au sol et remua sous le regard anxieux du jeune dresseur Pokémon puis elle s'immobilisa alors que Satoshi courait pour la ramasser. Il la lança en appelant son Pokémon et lui souhaita la bienvenue, vite rejoins par Evoli et Pichu, il scanna son nouvel ami et découvrit qu'il avait trois attaques de type eau : Bulle D'O, Pistolet à eau, et Ecume en plus de Ligotage.

Il pointa aussi son Pokédex sur ses Pokémons.

 **Pichu. Pokémon Minisouris. Type électrique. Il est incapable de retenir l'électricité en lui et en relâche accidentellement quand il s'agite. Il progresse dans ce domaine en grandissant. Les attaques de Pichu sont Charge, Rugissement, Eclair, Queue de Fer.**

 **Evoli. Pokémon Evolutif. Type Normal. Evoli a une structure génétique instable qui se transforme en fonction de l'environnement dans lequel il vit. Ce Pokémon peut évoluer grâce aux radiations de diverses pierres. Les attaque d'Evoli sont Charge, Mimi-Queue, Queue de Fer et Jet de Sable.**

Satoshi rappela ses trois Pokémons dans leurs Pokéball et reprit le chemin menant à Jadielle, il se fit plutôt discret et ne dérangea aucun Pokémon, il ne voulait pas se faire attaquer… et surtout pas par une horde de Piafabec. Il traversa les quelques kilomètres qui le séparait de Jadielle en un temps record et se retrouva rapidement devant le centre Pokémon, il reçut un boulet de canon violet dans les bras qu'il sera dans une étreinte joyeuse, laissant échapper un rire. Anabel avait une tenue constituée d'un pantalon lavande et d'une chemise blanche et or, un sac en bandoulière violet ainsi que des baskets noires complétaient sa tenue de voyage, elle avait aussi un gant violet sur la main droite avec six emplacements semblables à ceux de leurs ceintures.

Satoshi lui tendit son Pokédex noir et elle lui donna un gant similaire au sien mais de couleur bleu, il allait très bien avec la tenue de Gardien Aura que portait le dresseur, Théodore lui ayant donné quand il avait réussi à utiliser Aurasphère trois mois auparavant. Il présenta son œuf et Minidraco à sa meilleure amie qui lui présenta un Terhal que son frère avait trouvé blessé, elle l'avait accueilli deux jours plus tôt et ils s'entendaient tous à merveille.

 **Terhal. Pokémon Boulefer. Type Acier et Psy. Il dégage un champ magnétique opposé à celui de la terre, ce qui lui permet de leviter.**

\- Nous n'avons qu'as manger au centre Pokémon de Jadielle, proposa Sacha, nous partirons cet après-midi et camperons dans la forêt de Jade pour cette nuit si nous n'arrivons pas à Argenta à temps. Au fait à quoi sert le gant que tu m'as donné ?

\- Bonne idée. As-tu tout ce qu'il te faut pour le voyage ? Le gant est un gant de dresseur, il nous permettra de transporter six Pokémons supplémentaires pour des échanges ou autres, c'est Scott qui nous les as offerts !

\- Génial, il faudra le remercier. J'ai des vêtements pour trois jours, une table pliante, de la vaisselle, un sac de couchage, des vivres, de la nourriture Pokémon et de quoi soigner. J'ai aussi une carte, une boussole et un guide de la région de Kanto, mon maillot de bain et le nécessaire de toilette.

\- J'ai les chaises, des vivres, vêtement pour trois jours, lessive, corde a lingue et trousse de soin. J'ai moi aussi un sac de couchage, de la vaisselle et aussi une tente deux personnes en plus de la nourriture Pokémon et du nécessaire de toilette. On a tous les deux nos Pokématos avec nos numéros et celui de Théodore, du Professeur Chen, de ta mère, mon frère, l'agent Jenny et l'infirmière Joëlle. Nous sommes prêts pour partir mais allons demander au centre Pokémon de vérifier que nos camarades soient bien en forme pour partir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux enfants mangeaient pendant que l'infirmière Joëlle et Leveinard auscultait les cinq Pokémons et l'œuf des futurs voyageurs. Quand ils furent réunis, les enfants demandèrent la permission d'enregistrer Leveinard dans leur Pokédex, elle leur fut rapidement accordée.

 **Leveinard. Pokémon Œuf. Type Normal. Ce Pokémon très serviable distribue ses œufs hautement nutritifs aux humains et Pokémon blessés.**

Ils croisèrent les trois dresseurs qui étaient partis du Bourg-Palette et pointèrent leurs Pokédex vers leurs Pokémons.

 **Salamèche. Pokémon Lézard. Type Feu. La flamme au bout de sa queue montre la vivacité de son énergie. S'il est faible, sa flamme sera petite.**

 **Carapuce. Pokémon Mimitortue. Type Eau. Son dos durcit avec l'âge et devient une super carapace. Il peut cracher des jets d'écume.**

 **Bulbizarre. Pokémon Graine. Type Plante et Poison. Il a une étrange graine plantée sur son dos. Elle grandit avec lui depuis la naissance.**

 **Rattata. Pokémon Souris. Type Normal. Sa morsure est très puissante. Petit et rapide, on en voit un peu partout.**

 **Roucool. Pokémon Minioiseau. Type Normal et Vol. Il est souvent vu dans les forêts. Il brasse l'air de ses ailes près du sol pour projeter du sable.**

 **Piafabec. Pokémon Minioiseau. Type Normal et Vol. Il chasse les insectes dans les hautes herbes. Ses petites ailes lui permettent de voler très vite.**

Un air satisfait sur le visage, les deux amis se dirigent vers l'entrée de la forêt, Pokédex en main pour être sûr de ne louper aucun Pokémon à enregistrer et peut être à capturer. Ils avancent bien et capturent chacun un Chenipan et un Aspicot qu'ils mettent à leurs ceintures et envoient au combat, décidant d'entrainer leurs Pokémons pour l'arène d'Argenta et une semaine plus tard, c'est deux Dardargnan et deux Papilusion qui volent près de leurs dresseurs. Ils avaient aussi croisé un Pikachu sauvage qui avait fui juste après qu'ils aient pointé leurs Pokédex vers lui.

 **Chenipan. Pokémon Ver. Type Insecte. Ses petites pattes sont équipées de ventouses, lui permettant de grimper aux murs. Ses attaques sont charges, sécrétion.**

 **Chrysacier. Pokémon Cocon. Type Insecte. Il renforce sa carapace pour se protéger. Mais un coup puissant peut le déloger de son armure. Ses attaques sont Charges, Armure et sécrétion.**

 **Papilusion. Pokémon Papillon. Type Insecte et Vol. Ses ailes sont enduites d'une poudre toxique imperméable. Il peut voler sous la pluie. Ses attaques sont Charge, Armure, Tornade et Choc Mental**

 **Aspicot. Pokémon Insectopic. Type Insecte et Poison. Prenez garde à la pique empoisonnée sur son front. Il se cache dans les buissons et les hautes herbes. Ses attaques sont dard venin, sécrétion.**

 **Coconfort. Pokémon Cocon. Type Insecte et Poison. Il se déplace très lentement. Menacé, il sort son aiguillon et empoisonne ses ennemis. Ses attaques sont dard venin, sécrétion et Armure.**

 **Dardargnan. Pokémon Guêpoison. Type Insecte et Poison. Il se sert de ses trois aiguillons empoisonnées pour attaquer sans relâche ses adversaires. Ses attaques sont Dard venin, sécrétion, Armure et Furie.**

 **Pikachu. Pokémon Souris. Type électrique. Sa queue est dressée quand il est aux aguets. Si vous tirez dessus, il vous mordra.**

Les deux enfants avaient aussi décidé d'utiliser l'attaque Queue de Fer contre les Pokémons Roche du Champion d'Argenta, Sacha pouvait aussi faire appel à son Minidraco au cas où, mais il voulait montrer que même des Pokémons désavantagés pouvaient gagner s'ils connaissaient les bonnes stratégies et les bonnes attaques. Ils passèrent la journée à visiter la ville, faisant des provisions pour la suite du voyage pendant que leurs Pokémons étaient soignés au centre, dès qu'ils rentrèrent ils furent abordés par un jeune enfant fan de Dardargnan. Il cajolait celui de Sacha et le Pokémon Guêpe avait l'air de l'apprécier.

\- Dis-moi Dardargnan, ça te plairait d'aller avec ce dresseur ? demanda Sacha à son Pokémon. C'est à toi de décider, si tu veux y aller tu peux, je ne veux que ton bonheur et si c'est avec ce garçon alors ça me va !

Il fut décidé après un signe positif du Pokémon, que Sacha échangerait son Dardargnan avec le Nidoran male de l'autre dresseur, les deux Pokémon étant d'accord. Ils allèrent à la machine à échange Pokémon et placèrent leurs Pokéball dans les emplacements puis activèrent la machine ensemble. Bientôt ils appelèrent leurs nouveaux Pokémons, qui semblaient ravi de leur nouveau dresseur, des aux revoir rapide et un échange de numéros de Pokématos pour donner des nouvelles puis ils se séparèrent. Sacha et Anabel pointèrent leurs Pokédex vers le petit Pokémon violet.

 **Nidoran M. Pokémon Venepic. Type Poison. Ses grandes oreilles sont toujours dressées. S'il est menacé, il se défend avec un dard venimeux. Ses attaques sont Groz'Yeux, Picpic, Puissance et Double pied.**

Sacha rappela son nouvel ami dans sa Pokéball puis accompagna Anabel qui voulait défier Pierre la première. Le combat serait à deux contre deux et seul la jeune fille pourrait changer de Pokémon lors du match, ce dernier ne serait terminé que lorsque les deux Pokémons de l'un des adversaires serait incapables de se battre. Le champion était bronzé et avait de petits yeux noirs, il appela un Racaillou pour débuter le combat, tandis qu'Anabel appelait son Evoli, le jeune homme en fut d'ailleurs très surpris.

 **Racaillou. Pokémon Roche. Type Roche et Sol. On en trouve près des sentiers de montagne. Si vous marchez dessus, ils s'énervent et attaquent.**

\- Allez Racaillou lance Jet de Pierre !

\- Esquive Evoli et utilise Queue de Fer !

\- Quoi ? quelle est cette attaque ?!

\- Queue de Fer est une attaque de la région de Sinnoh. Elle est de type Acier et est très efficace contre les Pokémons Roche et Sol !

La queue d'Evoli brilla d'un éclat blanc et elle sauta sur le Pokémon rocher en abattant sa queue sur le haut le son crâne. Le Pokémon Roche fut incapable de se battre et Evoli s'assit en léchant sa patte, elle attendait le Pokémons suivant, elle ne fut pas rassurée de voir un géant de pierre.

Onix. Pokémon Serpenroc. Type Roche et Sol. Les parties en pierre de son corps durcissent pour devenir comme un diamant de couleur noire.

« Allez Evoli fonce et lance Queue de fer en rafale »

La petite Pokémon s'exécuta immédiatement mais ne pus éviter l'attaque étreinte du Pokémons roche. Elle s'évanouit et Anabel la rappela dans sa pokéball, appelant Pichu pour la remplacer. Pierre perdit vite le sourire en coin qu'il avait eu en voyant le petit Pokémon électrique quand Anabel lança encore Queue de Fer en rafale, son Onix tomba au sol après une attaque Tomberoche que la Pichu évita de justesse et fut KO. La jeune fille accueillit sa Pokémon dans ses bras pour un câlin de joie, recevant humblement son badge d'arène, repartant avec son camarade vers le centre Pokémon pour soigner ses amies. Le lendemain serait le jour où Sacha défierait Pierre.

Reviews Please ? Puppy Eyes…

Prochain chapitre : Sacha, Anabel et Pierre, un trio voyageur !


End file.
